<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rouge et Bleu by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073939">Rouge et Bleu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal'>Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheev veut profiter de sa journée avec Obi-Wan, mais ce dernier critique son appartement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rouge et Bleu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était une journée de repos bien méritée. Après des jours et des jours de débats incessants, avec les sénateurs, les ambassadeurs, les représentants de chaque parti politique, ainsi ses conseillers, ses collaborateurs et…les Jedi. Sheev allait pouvoir souffler. Deux jours. Deux jours on lui avait laissé. C'était rare, mais au moins, il en profiterait.</p><p>Ce sera deux jours avec Obi-Wan. Sans Anakin. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le garçon, non, au contraire, il l'adorait, il est le pion principal de sa machination de Sith. Mais il devait avouer que passer un moment en tête à tête avec son amant, était beaucoup mieux que de jouer les parents. Anakin avait été envoyé sur Ilium pour récupérer son cristal, il ne doutait pas un seul instant des capacités de jeune apprenti Jedi et le remerciait intérieurement pour ça, car grâce à cette absence de deux journées entières, Obi-Wan avait été obligé de rester sur Coruscant, en attendant que son Padawan revienne. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en congé pendant ce lapse de temps.</p><p>C'était d'ailleurs une très belle coïncidence. En réalité, non, ça ne l'était pas. Sheev était un Sith, il était le Chancelier, il pouvait tout de même faire l'effort d'accorder son planning avec son amant de Jedi. Il n'était pas un grand politicien pour rien, manipuler…non, convaincre les personnes autour de lui était un jeu d'enfant.</p><p>Ainsi, il se retrouva alors dans son élégante cuisine, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, avec son tendre amour, qui lui préparait le meilleur café de l'Univers. Les cheveux roux en bataille, son pyjama presque froissé, baillant longuement, le Jedi paraissait tellement inoffensif. Lorsqu'il s'assit en face de lui, Sheev nota avec amusement qu'il gardait tout de même une posture droite et maintenue, montrant son appartenance à un noble organisme. Cet homme aurait pu être parfait…du moins, pour le Chancelier, il l'était.</p><p>Obi-Wan lui servit son café qu'il lui tendit. Sheev lui adressa un sourire et accepta sa tasse, ne dévia pas son regard du jeune homme, qui rougit alors qu'il porta ses lèvres à sa boisson chaude, remarquant sa fixation insistance.</p><p>« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il embarrassé.</p><p>- J'étais en train de me dire que tu étais la créature la plus appétissante de la Galaxie. »</p><p>Le Jedi devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et détourna son regard des yeux scruteurs de Palpatine.</p><p>« Ne me confonds pas avec ton petit déjeuner, Sheev, plaisanta-t-il.</p><p>- Oh jamais, mon cher. Tu es beaucoup plus délicieux que ces pancakes.</p><p>- Ça suffit. »</p><p>Le chancelier éclata de rire, continuant de taquiner son petit ami, dont les joues ne cessaient de s'empourprer de plus belles. C'était ce genre de matinée, dont il avait envie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>« Sheev, c'est le troisième paquet que tu viens de recevoir ! » s'écria Obi-Wan un peu plus tard dans la matinée portant un gros carton assez lourd mais pas assez pour les muscles du Jedi.</p><p>« Pose-le là. » ordonna le politicien en le pointant à côté d'un autre.</p><p>Il venait à peine de déballer le premier colis, qui détenait une œuvre d'art. Du moins pour lui, c'était une statue en terre cuite, aux allures étranges et quelques peu loufoques. Mais le Chancelier avait toujours apprécié ce genre d'art, qu'il trouvait moderne et original, se rapprochant des arts Sith, qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer à tous, en vue de sa position. C'était loin des statues trop austères qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du Temple Jedi et dont Obi-Wan connaissait par cœur ses histoires.</p><p>Lorsque les deux biens précieux, un vase aux peintures chaotiques et une figurine en marbre brune sans tête, furent libérés de leurs emballages, Sheev ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son jeune amant regardait sa nouvelle décoration avec une grimace mal dissimulée.</p><p>« Tu n'aimes pas ? S'enquit Sheev en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>- Pas vraiment.</p><p>- Cela me désole…</p><p>- Je ne trouve pas cela laids, se rattrapa Obi-Wan, j'ai du respect pour les artistes qui t'ont fourni ces…babioles.</p><p>- Babioles ? Ce sont des œuvres d'art ! scandalisa le politicien.</p><p>- Tu as décidemment des gouts très bizarres en matière de décoration d'intérieur, avoua-t-il.</p><p>- Comment cela ?</p><p>- Des murs rouges, des fauteuils rouges, du rouge partout ! Je sais que c'est ta couleur préférée, mais tout de même…</p><p>- J'ignorai que mon appartement te répugnait tant, lâcha Sheev sèchement, tu peux partir si tu veux.</p><p>Il s'éloigna d'Obi-Wan qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il était trop en énervé pour écouter quoique ce soit d'autres de la part de son amant. En vérité, cet instant lui dévoila que lui et le Jedi étaient trop différents. Il était un Jedi, et lui un Sith. Que croyait-il ? Obi-Wan louait la paix, quand Sheev préférait la guerre. Il aimait le bleu et lui, aimait le rouge. Deux couleurs totalement opposés. Comment pourront-il s'entendre à être différent en tout ? Il était si jeune et lui si âgé.</p><p>Il s'installa dans un de ses canapés rouges et il s'empara d'un datapad, faisant mine d'être occupé par un article mais son attention était attiré par l'être qui ruminait dans l'autre partie du salon. Même sans la Force, il savait qu'Obi-Wan culpabilisait d'avoir été si…eh bien, si honnête avec lui. Ce n'était pas un mal, mais c'était Obi-Wan.</p><p>Le Chancelier regrettait alors d'avoir été si sec envers lui. En y réfléchissant, le Jedi était la première personne à lui reprocher ses gouts particuliers. Généralement, tout le monde le complimentait pour les ornements de son bureau ou de son appartement. Et puis pourquoi ce n'était que maintenant qu'Obi-Wan lui faisait ce genre de remarque ? Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici !</p><p>Son irritation revint et il se mordit les lèvres, si le rouge de ses quartiers le dérangeait tant, pourquoi prenait-il la peine de venir chez lui ? A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il se frappa mentalement. L'idiot. Ce n'était pas pour les murs rouges qu'il venait. C'était pour lui.</p><p>Avec du recul, Sheev remarqua que c'était la première fois que son tendre amant s'exprimait à propos de cela. Il n'avait jamais prêté une attention particulière, mais lorsqu'il se rappela des précédents moments qu'ils ont passé ici, Obi-Wan paraissait toujours mal à l'aise, qu'il avait traduit comme de la timidité, il avait adoré voir ce type d'émotions sur lui, mais maintenant, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.</p><p>Il passa une main sur son visage, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre ces deux jours avec son Jedi préféré pour une simple question de goûts et de couleurs. Lâchant un soupir, il se leva et à ce moment-même, Obi-Wan s'était revêtu de ses robes de Jedi, s'apprêtant sans doute à quitter les appartements. Lorsqu'il croisa Sheev, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de s'incliner.</p><p>« Je…suis désolé, Chancelier, je crains vous avoir offensé, je ne vous tourmenterai plus. » dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme, mais Sheev n'était pas dupe, derrière le calme, il y avait un cœur blessé et pleurant sans doute de ce qui venait de se passer.</p><p>« Espèce d'idiot, marmonna-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. Pris par surprise, Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de réagir à temps et se soumit à son baiser sauvage.</p><p>- Pardonne-moi, trésor, c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu ne méritais pas que je me mette en colère contre toi, juste parce que tu n'aimes pas ce que j'apprécie. C'est indigne de moi.</p><p>- Non, je t'ai offensé, j'ai…dénigré ton lieu de vie, tu l'as très bien décoré, à ton image. C'est ma faute, je suis désolé. »</p><p>Sheev saisit son menton entre ses doigts et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« Ne me quitte pas, Obi, reste avec moi. »</p><p>Les doigts du Jedi attrapèrent la robe épaisse du Chancelier, signalant alors son intention de rester. Sheev soupira intérieurement de soulagement, puis il eut une brillante idée.</p><p>« Afin de compenser cela, que dis-tu de faire un peu de shopping ? proposa-t-il avec malice.</p><p>- Quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan avait abandonné ses habits de Jedi pour des vêtements chics et pourtant simples, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et un manteau bleu marine de velours. Il avait toujours des costumes de rechanges chez Sheev dans le cas où il devrait sortir en civil sans se faire remarquer, surtout en présence du Chancelier, qui était connu de tout le monde et personne ne devait voir un Jedi en sa compagnie.</p><p>Quant à Sheev, il avait gardé ses propres vêtements, rouges bordeaux, aux broderies de sa planète natale. Il avait emmené son amant dans une boutique luxueuse de décorations d'intérieurs, la plus connue de la galaxie, AKEI.</p><p>« Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de refaire tout ton intérieur ! s'horrifia Obi-Wan lorsqu'il pénétrait dans le grand magasin.</p><p>- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux que mon appartement te soit à l'aise, je veux que tu te sentes comme chez toi.</p><p>- Sheev, ce n'est pas…</p><p>- Oh, Chancelier, bienvenue à vous, quelle surprise de vous voir, le salua un grand Pantorien.</p><p>L'humanoïde à la peau bleue, nommé Kaled Emal-Igsis, vint à eux et s'inclina face au Chancelier mais ne porta aucune intention à Obi-Wan qui recula d'un pas, se mettant légèrement en retrait. Cela n'échappa à Sheev, qui reconnaissait cette technique. C'était un moyen pour son amant de rester discret afin que personne ne le remarque, évitant ainsi qu'on l'identifie comme un Jedi. Généralement, cela ne gênait pas Sheev et beaucoup de personnes pensaient que le jeune homme était son garde du corps. Mais aujourd'hui, il était agacé. Car il aurait aimé pour une fois que quelqu'un se montre plus respectueux envers son amant, son trésor et son soleil.</p><p>« Que souhaitez-vous aujourd'hui ? Une nouvelle armoire ? Une nouvelle commode ? Un nouveau canapé ? Nous avons une nouvelle gamme qui pourrait vous plaire et…</p><p>- Toujours professionnel à ce que je vois, Kaled, coupa froidement Sheev en attrapant la main d'Obi-Wan.</p><p>Le jeune Jedi sursauta, levant ses yeux surpris sur lui. Le Pantorien cligna des yeux confus, balayant les deux hommes du regard dans l'incompréhension, comme s'il ignorait qu'ils avaient des liens en commun. Le Chancelier l'ignora et continua.</p><p>- Cependant, je vois que vous avez totalement ignoré mon compagnon que voici, c'est l'homme le plus important de la Galaxie et je vous prierai d'être un peu plus respectueux envers lui.</p><p>- Sheev, qu'est-ce que tu fais, chuchota Obi-Wan entre les dents.</p><p>- Je…suis…désolé…je ne…je pensais…bredouilla le vendeur.</p><p>- Peu importe, nous irons chez un de vos partenaires, peut-être serait-il plus…accueillant. »</p><p>Sheev tira Obi-Wan et s'apprêta à les faire sortir de ce lieu répugnant, mais le Pantorien se précipita pour l'arrêter et s'inclina si profondément, qu'il jurait avoir entendu un os du dos craqué.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Chancelier, j'ignorai qui était cette personne jusqu'à maintenant, afin de compenser ce désagrément, je vous offre tout ce que vous souhaitez acheter aujourd'hui. »</p><p>Sheev n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser passer ça et poursuivit son chemin pour sortir mais la main douce d'Obi-Wan sur son poignet l'arrêta. Ses yeux de petit chiot firent un effet au Chancelier Suprême qui se figea. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait embrassé à nouveau son amant pour ce regard osé et provocateur.</p><p>« Peut-être devrions nous reconsidérer son offre, Sheev, souffla Obi-Wan doucement en jetant un coup de tête vers le Pantorien en désarroi.</p><p>- Il t'a délibérément ignoré, marmonna-t-il.</p><p>- Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu es très imposant et tu effaces tout le monde de ta prestance, sourit Obi-Wan, je peux les comprendre.</p><p>- Tu dis que c'est ma faute.</p><p>- Non, mais je mets à leur place, si j'avais en face de moi, le Chancelier Suprême de La République, je ne verrai pas la pauvre créature à ses côtés.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas une pauvre créature, tu es la plus belle créature de l'Univers.</p><p>- Oui, et je préfère que ce soit toi qui me vois ainsi que d'autres inconnus. »</p><p>Oh Force. Il était littéralement achevé par ses paroles. Il serra les poings pour contenir son envie de se jeter sur le Jedi là maintenant pour le baiser devant l'autre humanoïde. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers ce dernier avec un faux sourire chaleureux.</p><p>« Bien, j'accepte le marché, vous avez intérêt à ne pas me décevoir, Khaled. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finalement, ils arpentèrent le magasin uniquement tous les deux, à travers toutes sortes de meubles ou d'ornements qui auraient pu se trouver dans un musée, selon Obi-Wan, tellement leurs formes et leurs matières étaient tout sauf normales. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi c'était qualifié de luxe.</p><p>« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? lança enfin Obi-Wan dont la question ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête depuis un certain moment, tout en observant une lampe aux allures de vagues.</p><p>- Je pensais que c'était évident ?</p><p>- Tu veux refaire tes appartements ? s'horrifia Obi-Wan, écoute, je sais que j'ai été très dur à propos de ça, mais je t'en conjure, ne…</p><p>- Non, évidemment que non, je voudrais que tu choisisses quelques chose que tu aimes afin d'ajouter un peu de toi dans mon appartement. Tu avais raison, il y a trop de rouges chez moi, une touche de légèreté ne ferait pas de mal et j'aurai ainsi le sentiment que tu seras dans mon appartement. Choisis ce que tu veux et on l'installera aujourd'hui.</p><p>- Sheev, ne te sens pas obliger de…</p><p>- Obi-Wan, me séparer de toi est douloureux à chaque fois, il le sera un peu moins si tu laisses…quelque chose de personnel. Je sais que les Jedi n'ont pas de possessions, donc je pensai que tu pourrais donc choisir ici… et ainsi, tu te sentirais un peu plus chez toi. »</p><p>Le jeune Jedi lâcha un soupir mais ses traits montraient son embarras et son affection.</p><p>« Bien sur, si tu veux que j'enlève les murs rouges, je répondrai non, ajouta Sheev d'un ton taquin.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, voyons, rit Obi-Wan.</p><p>Après quelques minutes d'observation, le jeune Jedi trouva alors ce qu'il l'attirait le plus : un très grand tableau bleu, représentant le ciel bleu de Coruscant. Cela ne faisait pas partie des objets les plus récents détenus par la boutique AEKI, ce qui surprit Sheev, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.</p><p>« Tu as de drôles de goûts, Obi, finit-il par dire tandis qu'un droïde emballait le précieux tableau pour l'envoyer à son appartement.</p><p>Face à la reprise identique de son propos, le jeune Kenobi rit doucement avant d'expliquer.</p><p>« J'aime le bleu, rappela-t-il, et ce que j'aime le plus sur Coruscant, c'est son ciel…Ainsi, tu auras ce que tu souhaites, je laisse une partie de moi chez toi. »</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le soir, après un diner dans un restaurant de luxe, Sheev profita de ce petit moment de répit avec Obi-Wan, dans le salon presque entièrement rouge. Son amant, les yeux fermés, avait la tête sur ses genoux, lui permettant donc de jouer avec ses cheveux roux, couleur qu'il chérissait. En face d'eux, le nouveau tableau avait été posé, cassant la couleur flamboyante du salon.</p><p>« Dis-moi, sais-tu que j'aime tes cheveux, Obi.</p><p>- Vraiment, je n'aurai pas douté une seule seconde, s'amusa-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux pétillants.</p><p>- Tu as une belle couleur.</p><p>- Tu es l'un des rares à les aimer, se confia-t-il avec un petit sourire.</p><p>- Ah oui ?</p><p>- Disons…que c'est rare d'être roux chez les Jedi. Parfois, les enfants sont cruels entre eux. J'ai subi des moqueries, fort heureusement, quand je suis devenu Padawan, j'avais été obligé de les couper, et donc, cela se voyait moins.</p><p>- C'est donc pour ça que je ne t'ai pas remarqué…sur Naboo, regretta Sheev.</p><p>- J'ai bien fait de les laisser pousser alors, rit Obi-Wan.</p><p>Le chancelier passa ses doigts dans la chevelure douce, admirant ce cadeau de la nature. Cette créature était à lui et il ne la laissera jamais partir.</p><p>« Sheev ?</p><p>- Oui, mon amour ?</p><p>- J'aime tes yeux bleus et ce tableau me rappelle les tiens. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AEKI --&gt; IKEA à l'envers ;P ( cadeau pour la personne qui se reconnaitra)</p><p>Je finis la fanfic comme ça, parce que je trouve ça drôle. Sheev qui a les yeux mais qui sait que les Sith, donc lui, n'ont pas les yeux bleus...eh eh...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>